Council of Creators Episode 4
Sh*t Gets Real is the fourth episode of Council of Creators and is the first of a three-part story. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot After forcing the last Twennyseventeenians back into space, attending Nicholas Cage's funeral, and listening to one of Scoobydooman90001's dramatic readings, The Council of Creators was still on the search for a new bartender. They scoured the Multiverse for any Kaiju that may be fit for the job. Meanwhile, back in Universe 986, a sinister force was about to present itself. Mr Hankey was hiding from any Kaiju that may be able to destroy him, patiently waiting for another one of his universe's many wormholes to open up. Meanwhile, in other universes, the members of The Poop Squad were getting ready as well. Manpissed, being an edgy loner, was on his own, going on a murdering spree, killing several Kamacuras, humans, and whatever else stood in his way. "Where are those guys?" He wondered, as he had expected the other members of The Poop Squad to come and get him out of whatever universe he was in. Manpissed didn't really like the other members of his squad, but he understood the concept of strength in numbers. He continued his rampage while he waited for the others to come for him. Meanwhile, Heritage was busy complaining about how terrible his life was, and longed for death. However, death would not come, as no one in the area intended to touch him, let alone kill him. He had no idea what universe he was in, and he didn't care. He just wanted to die. Hidly Poop on the other hand, was enjoying his time in whatever universe he was in, casually strolling around, not caring about the destruction he caused. Bob on the other hand, was a very different matter. He was pissed. At pretty much everyone. He was angered that they had failed. Bob was currently alone, in a cave. Sulking to himself about the aforementioned failure. It was then that he started to hear a voice in his head. "I can help you". The voice said. "You can? " Bob asked, seemingly to no one. "Get rid of Hankey. He is an obstacle." The voice said. "You're right!" Bob exclaimed, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess." "Take control for yourself" The voice continued. "Reek Chaos like never before, burn those who judged you". "I will." Bob said "None shall stand in my way." Meanwhile, back in Universe 986, the event Mr Hankey was waiting for had finally taken place. A wormhole opened up near him, and he entered it, determined to find the other members of the Poop Squad. Manpissed was still going on his rampage, when he saw a red and green blurr speed across the air, before slowly flying down to confront Manpissed. "Your muderous rampage stops here" The Kaiju Superhero Godzilla Man had arrived to confront Manpissed. "Watch out, or I'll cut you" Manpissed replied. Before the two could engage in combat, a wormhole opened, and Mr Hankey yelled for Manpissed to come through. Manpissed went into the portal, as Godzilla Man attempted to follow. Godzilla Man ended up the the receiving end Mr Hankey's eye beams, which knocked him back long enough for the two feces Kaiju to escape. Heritage was still whining about his terrible life. At this point, the surrounding creatures were tired of dealing with him. P-rex had arrived to deal with the stench. He was about to give Heritage the death he desired, when the portal opened up, and Mr Hankey grabbed Heritage by his one arm, before the portal closed. P-rex burned the ground with the Atomic fire he had intended for Heritage. Hidly was walking through a field when all of a sudden he saw to monsters fighting in the distance. Upon closer inspection, these monsters were Godzilla and the Legendary Wolfman. The two were locked in combat, with a few humans spectating. "What's that?" a man asks. "Why it looks like a giant piece of sh**" his wife replies. "Why you're right, it does." her wife replies. What? It's 2017, stop being ignorant. Anyway, the two Kaiju take notice of the sh** creature. Hidly attempts to introduce himself, but Godzilla and the Wolfman backed away in disgust. It was at this moment, that the portal opened, "Hurry up! Get in!" said Manpissed. Not wanting to upset his new friend, Hidly followed into the portal. Meanwhile, Bob was still in the cave, talking to the voice in his head. When the portal opened up, Bob happily flew in without saying a word. The reunited Poop Squad exited the portal, but they were not in the universe they had intended. "I don't think this is Universe 98-whatever you called it" Manpissed said. "It doesn't matter anymore" Mr Hankey replied "Don't you see? We can go to other universes, even the ones I found you in, and exact out revenge! Destroy all those who stand in our way!" It was at this point, that Bob was done with his charade. He flew up to Mr Hankey, and slapped him across the face several times, before punching him so hard he fell to the ground. "I'm done with your crap." Bob said "You're the reason we failed in the first place! You an your petty revenge. Don't YOU see? We can conquer universes, spread chaos and destruction, not some revenge. Those who mocked us will meet there end, as all life eventually will". The other members of the Poop Squad were shocked. "Now if you don't mind," Bob continued "I'll be taking over". Meanwhile, the Council of Creators were still looking for a no bartender. "Hold on guys." Scoobs said, "I'm picking up and interdimensional disturbance". "Lemme guess, something, besides us, that doesn't belong in this universe just popped up" Cdrzillafanon remarked. "I thought that kind of stuff only happened in universe 986?" asked MosuFan2004. "Remember last week?" asked BRK. "True." replied Mosu. "I have a theory." Cdr said. "Perhaps this portal leads to Universe 986. Yes, wormholes show up there all the time, but this could be a rare occasion of the one on the other side popping up, and us detecting it." "Hot." Said SuperNerd. "What if it leads to the RWBY universe!" Indominus says, clearly very exited. "Indominus" Scoobs said, "We've gone over this a million times. We can only enter universes with Kaiju. The only universe with Kaiju where RWBY exists is Universe 987. We're talking about Universe 98''6''". "Ok. " A disappointed Indominus replies. "Either way, we should check it out " said BRK, transforming into Ultraman Taro and flying to the location, while also eating a banana. "Hey BRK, wait up!" Cdr yelled, before transforming into Ultraman Jack, and joining him in the air. Mosufan follows. "I guess we can follow them on foot" said Scoobs. "K. " replied SuperNerd. "Hey Scoobs" said Koopa, "you're wearing your shirt again". "What are you talking about?" Scoobs asked "I always where this shirt". "You weren't wearing it when we fought Angerzilla" SupeNerd interjected. "Yeah, or when we fought those alien guys" Koopa added. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Scoobs replied. "Whatever, let's go. I don't want to miss RWBY!" said Indominus. He started running, and the others followed. Meanwhile, The Poop Squad started to attack a nearby city, destroying everything in sight. What wasn't destroyed, was covered in feces. This was until BRK, Cdr, and Mosu descended from the air upon the Poop Squad. BRK kicked Manpissed in the face, Kamen Rider style, knocking him over. "Ewwwww" said Mosu "Are they made of Poop?" "I'm afraid so" said Cdr, "luckily for me, I have a 10-foot stick, and I will touch them with it" he said, as his Ultra Lance materialized out of his bracelet. Cdr landed on the ground, and began attacking Hidly. Mosu decided to stay a safe distance away, blasting the other 3 Poop Kaiju with his antennae beams. Bob flew right at Mosu, attempted to attack the dugong-moth hybrid with physical attacks. However, Mosu, not wanting to be touched by the creature, dodged these attacks. Bob began firing his Red Blasts, and soon the two Kaiju were locked in an ariel battle, constantly blasting each other with their beams. Heritage remained on the ground, and continued complaining about his life. This was until Scoobs, who had gotten there quickly using his his amazing speed, showed up and blaster Heritage with his beam. After about 10 seconds, Heritage was rendered incapacitated. BRK was still fighting Manpissed, carefully dodging his attacks, so as not to get poop on him. Cdr was fighting of Hidly, when Hidly tried to use his sh** beam. Cdr was all like, "Oh heeeeeeeeeeeeeeck naw". He plugged up the hole with his Ultra Lance, causing Hidly to explode form the inside. This made things worse, as poop went flying everywhere. Luckily, SuperNerd appeared in the nick of time and destroyed it all with his ;) wow attack. BRK knew that Manpissed was the greatest threat out of all the Poop Squad members, and decided to finish him quickly. BRK's body suddenly burst aflame. After this, he ran straight at Manpissed, unleashing his ultimate attack. "BRK DYNAMITE!" He yelled as he struck Manpissed, destroying the feces monster. With the rest of the Poop Squad destroyed, Mr Hankey and Bob were all that remained. Everyone attempted to attack Mr Hankey, but due to his relatively small size, he was able to dodge most of it. Mr Hankey tries to escape in the confusion. This is until He accidentally bumps into Indominus and Koopa. "Ewwww" said Indominus "It touched meeeeee." Mr Hankey tried to fire his eye beam, but Koopa absorbed it and blasted Mr Hankey right back, destroying him. Now, Bob was the only one left. He was still caught up in his ariel duel with Mosu, when BRK took to the air, blasting Bob with his Storium Ray. Cdr would follow suit, transforming into Gamera mid-flight and slamming into Bob, knocking him off balance, and burning him. Then Mosu blasted Bob with his chest beam (ala Mothra Leo Larva) sending Bob crashing to the ground. Having won the battle, the Council Of Creators leave to continue their search for a new bartender. However, as they leave, the remaining bits of Feces slowly start to reform. The Poop Squad wasn't done yet. Characters Featured Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * BRK * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * Koopa * Mosufan2004 * Indominus Rex 2016 Poop Squad * Bob (new leader) * Hidly Poop * Manpissed * Heritage * Mr Hankey Others * Nicholas Cage (Mentioned) * Godzilla Man * P-rex * Godzilla (Legendary Wolfman vs Godzilla Universe) * Legendary Wolfman * Twennyseventeenians (mentioned) * Angerzilla (mentioned) * Unknown voice. Videos Council of Creators Animation Bob attacks Mr. Hankey (Animation Test) Trivia * Compared to the previous two episodes, SuperNerd does not play a large role. * This is the first episode in which a variation of Godzilla appears, not counting Cdr's KiryuGoji form. * This is the first episode in which The Poop Squad makes an appearance. * This is part 1 of a 3 parter. Stay tuned. * Following it's renaming, this became the only episode of the series to contain a swear word in the title. It will likely stay that way. ** Said title is in fact a pun. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Poop vs. Memes Arc